Through Your Playground Eyes
by Sapphire Sunsets
Summary: When Heather moves to Lillian from New Jersey against her will, she expects sheer boredom, loneliness and misery. But little does she know, she was way off... Starts two months before the movie, and will eventually continue after. R&R! I don't own the picture.
1. Prologue

Prologue- July, 1979

_I still haven't wrapped my mind around it. These journals only make it seem like I made it all up. Like I'm going to turn it into a best-selling novel. Sometimes I wonder if it was real. Especially now, walking around Lillian, seeing how the damage is almost all repaired. But then I watch our movie, or see the dent in the wall, and I know it's real. Even if I'm not sure I believe it._

_It's a sticky subject with everyone. After we filled everyone in with everything, we realized exactly how much trouble we were in, whether the action was over or not. The government was all over us. I'm not sure exactly how we got out of that one. We just kinda held our breath and watched where we stepped._

_The first week was hell. The nightmares were relentless. I woke up screaming so often by the second week I didn't wake anyone else up. I don't know if anyone else got them. I don't think they did. The experience was terrifying, even if the ending was pretty surreal. I always dreamt of the train... Or the tunnels... They helped me through it, though. Helped me become stable again._

_The dynamic between everyone has changed. It linked us together, like some sinful summer secret we swore to protect. Nothing has outwardly changed. We still crack jokes and call each other names. It just feels like our whole friendship is deeper._

_Then again, I guess I've just recently been initiated. I didn't know much of their friendship before April. Any of it, really. New Jersey seems like a world away. Sometimes I wonder how my old friends are doing. Whether or not they miss me. Whether or not they even heard about this whole thing. I'm just grateful to have friends here, in my new life._

_Life goes on, you know? I've realized that. It doesn't wait for you to catch your breath and assess the situation. It makes you pick yourself up and continue walking, even if all you can see is darkness. Sometimes it's best not to dwell on the past and put down the pen. We all find our ways to cope. We all manage to fix ourselves. We all manage to continue living._

_Life goes on._

-x-

I placed the pen back in my can with the rest of my writing utensils and shut my final journal, pulling out the lowest drawer in my desk. There, the other three journals were stacked one on top of another, with the picture of everyone and the script of my first movie. I placed the most recent journal on top of the stack and pushed the drawer shut again. The house was silent. I exhaled deeply.

I had finally done it. I had written all of it down. It took me about a month, four journals, ten pens, five pencils, and many sleepless nights. I needed to write it all down. Not that I'd ever forget it, but at the beginning, I hoped that it'd help with the nightmares. Halfway through I just couldn't leave it unfinished.

"Heather!" Someone called my name from outside. I ran across my room and opened my window, sticking my head out. A long-haired brunette met my eyes and smiled. "Hey! We're all getting together at the park, if you wanted to come."

"I'll be down in two seconds." I told him, slamming my window shut, shoving a few bucks and my house key in my pocket. The stairs creaked familiarly as I ran down the stairs, and I scribbled down on a piece of paper where I was going in case my mom came home to find me gone.

"Wow. When you said two seconds, you actually meant it." Preston laughed as I bursted out of the front door and locked it behind me.

"So is this about a new movie?" I asked him, as we began walking down the sidewalk. "I've kinda felt empty inside without the constant need for shooting scenes."

"Maybe. I think the highlight of my acting career was the President though." Preston smiled to himself, kicking a small rock on the pavement. "Do you still get those nightmares, Ellie?"

"Sometimes." I said, surprised by the suddenness of the question. "It's not so bad now. I think I'm slowly recognizing that it's over, and that you guys are all alive."

"Good." He said, grinning. "Race you to the slide!" He yelled, and took off to the park, which was now visible behind the small wire fence that contained it.

"Hey!" I yelled, and sprinted after him. My feet pounded on the grass as I ran as fast as I could to catch up. "Preston, you cheater!" I shouted and laughed. He made it to the structure and began running up the stairs. I jumped halfway up the smaller slide and climbed under the holding bar. I ran across the bridge to the top of the slide and turned around, victorious.

"Oh, who's the cheater now?" He asked, running up behind me. The two of us began laughing in the midst of our panting.

"Preston! Heather!" Martin's voice cut through the air, as he crossed the street and jogged past the fence. "You guys okay? You look like you just ran five miles."

"Race." I explained, with as little words as possible. I laughed at my own breathlessness.

Martin stood at the foot of the slide. Preston slid down, and I followed behind, feeling an unusual cool July breeze on my face. By the time I had gotten down, Joe and Charles were walking towards us, and I could see Cary down the street. We all gathered in the grass, sitting down in a circle facing each other.

"Is Alice coming?" I asked, looking at Joe, who raised his eyebrows and turned ever-so-slightly pink.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked innocently.

Cary laughed. "You're just so attractive. She can't help herself."

"You know exactly why she asked you." Preston elbowed Joe, who turned even more pink.

"Look, she'll be here in a little while. She had something with her dad." Joe smiled and pushed Preston's arm away.

"So, as you know," Charles said, trying to regain order, "The Case won third out of fourteen movies at the festival. Now, this isn't too shabby, but there's another one in October I think we can make."

"Did you come up with any ideas?" Martin asked, straightening his glasses.

"Not yet. I've been thinking but I haven't come up with anything good yet."

"Maybe we should just take it easy for a little while." I looked down, fidgeting with my hands. "We can have a brainstorming session at the end of the week." There was silence as each one of us processed my offer. Then, slowly, they all nodded, confirming the plan could work.

"Wanna see my new sparklers?" Cary asked, a devilish grin forming on his face.

"No, thank you." Martin declined loudly, as the rest of us chorused in after. Cary's smile faded, as Joe's grew while he rolled his eyes.

I looked up at the clouds as the guys started talking about how they were surprised Cary's backpack had never exploded on him before. The sky was a perfect, clear blue, and the clouds white as snow. "Doesn't that cloud look like Lucy?" I interrupted them.

"It does!" Joe smiled as he looked at the cloud shaped like his loving dog. I turned my back to face the guys, and laid down, my back on the grass. Preston followed suit next to me, his head resting by mine. Martin, Cary, Joe, and eventually Charles ended up with their backs in the grass and their eyes looking in the crystal blue sky. Everything was so placid, so peaceful, so perfect.

No one would haven been able to tell how much we had managed to live through. My story began in April.

**Okay guys, so that's just the prologue. The actual story starts a couple months before the accident, so that's when the real stuff starts. Hopefully I'll have it out Monday at latest, so if you guys stick around for the next chpter, that'd be amazing! And reviews would mean TONS too. This is my first Super 8 story, and I'd LOVE feedback from you guys. Thanks a bunch. :)**

**~Sapphire Sunsets**


	2. First Days and New Beginnings

**Hey guys! So, thank you for my review, and thanks for all you guys who put the story on alert or favorite! I hope you guys like this next chapter! Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer: I do not own Super 8. Even if I wish I did.**

May, 1979

It was about fifteen minutes into first period. I had gotten to Lillian Middle and reported to the main office, where they gave me a copy of my schedule, locker number and combination, and a map, even though the school wasn't as big as my old school. The principal had offered to show me to my class, but I quickly declined that offer. No need to make a scene. I just wanted to get to my class and survive the next and last two months of school.

I wasn't exactly sure why my mom hadn't waited until the summer to move us here, but I guess the realtor company wanted her sooner rather than later. And there was the monetary issue we've been having. Okay, so, I guess I did understand, I just thought it was a waste. But I was doing all of this for my mom, and she deserved it more than anyone. A happy face was the least I could do.

I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder and took a quick glance at the map to make sure I was headed in the right direction. When I got to what I thought was my algebra class, I double and triple checked the room numbers.

The class stared at me when I walked in, which was to be expected. Even though I knew it would happen, it still didn't take away from that awkward nervousness I always get around new people. "Um, is this Mrs. Carver's algebra class?" I asked, feeling everyone's eyes bore into me.

A blonde thirty-something smiled back at me from the back of the room. "It is indeed! You must be Heather!" She walked to the front of the room to meet me by the door. "Okay, everyone- this is Heather McEllis. Don't be afraid to talk to her. I'm sure she doesn't bite." Mrs. Carver led me to a seat in the back corner of the classroom and gave me copies of worksheets the class had been working on the past couple of weeks. I recognized the material, so I figured I'd be okay.

From my comfortable spot in the back away from too many watching eyes, I took in the room. The walls were an off-white, and the cabinets along the back had colorful pictures of math symbols and coloring pages Mrs. Carver's class must have done. There was a huge banner along the front wall with the first hundred digits of pi and the board was covered in equations they were working on.

The boy sitting in front of me turned around and smiled. He had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Hey- I don't know how far you got in your algebra class, but if you need help with anything, let me know."

I pushed my bangs back behind my ear and smiled. "Thank you. I'll be sure to do that." I pulled out a pencil from the pencil case in my backpack and wrote my name on my paper.

"By the way, I'm Preston. In case you ever need me."

"Heather."

Preston stuck out his hand. I shook it. "Nice to meet you." He smiled, and turned back to his desk, continuing to work. A small smile spread on my face. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

-x-

As I walked outside amidst all the other students, they all ran either ran for their bikes or a car in which they were being picked up. I figured in a matter of minutes this place would be a ghost town. No one stayed after school on a Friday. I was one of the few who actually started walking home. It was a nice day, with the sun shining and a slight breeze, so I didn't mind. It gave me time to dissect the day.

Everything had gone pretty well, besides the awkward cafeteria part. I ended up sitting at the end of a table with a few nerdy-looking kids on the other end. I had seen the guy from algebra with his friends across the cafeteria, but I didn't exactly want to invite myself over. So I made my home in a lonely corner. At least I could do some reading.

"Hey! Heather!" Someone yelled behind me, and I turned to face none other than the guy from algebra. He gave me a wave and jogged over towards me. "Glad I caught up with you. Do you know how to get home?"

"I think so. I live around the corner from that park with the big red slide." I told him, trying to remember what the street name was.

"Oh, okay! I live around there too! I can walk with you." He smiled an the two of us began walking down the sidewalk.

"Sorry- your name is Preston, right?" I questioned him.

He nodded. "I'm surprised you remember. The first day is so many names and faces."

"I've been managing. After the third day, I should be okay." I smiled and laughed. I slipped my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

Preston and I walked in silence for a while. The streets were mostly quiet, with the occasional hum of an engine if a car would pass by. After we walked about six blocks from the school, I started to recognize some of the houses.

"I live down here." I told him, pointing down the street at which we had just arrived. "I'm the one with the green shutters."

"Cool. I'm another street down." Preston smiled shyly and looked down at his feet. "So, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure." I smiled at him. He returned it. I began to head for my house.

"Wait, Heather." Preston said quickly. "Would you maybe wanna hang out with my friends and me tomorrow?"

I grinned, glad for the offer. "Alright, that sounds cool. Thank you!" I waved to him, as we went our separate ways. My new home loomed on the horizon as I made my way down the street. My mom still wasn't home, so I let myself in, flopped on the couch, and returned to reading Lord of the Flies.

-x-

Just after six o'clock, my mom pulled up the driveway. When she came in through the front door, I could tell she had a different air about her. There was a smile on her face like I hadn't seen for a while, and she seemed to be radiating a happy glow. She greeted me with a bigger smile and placed her purse on the kitchen table. I followed her in, and she gave me a hug, squeezing me tight.

"What's up, Mom?" I asked, pulling away and smirking.

"Just happy to see you." She patted my head and opened a cabinet. "Pasta okay for dinner?"

"Perfect." I replied, shaking my head. "I'll find out eventually, Mom." I laughed as she grinned.

"I know you will."

I left the kitchen to let her make the pasta, since she liked to keep the kitchen empty while she cooked. Her attitude was almost contagious. When I sat down on the living room couch I was smiling to myself. It was so nice to see my mom happy again. I hadn't seen a true smile on her face for years. Everything had been so solemn after my dad passed.

But even through dinner, she was happy and talkative as we shared stories of our first days. I wasn't exactly sure why, since she wouldn't tell me anything, but it gave me a hopeful feeling. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Lillian would provide us with a nice place to start over. Maybe the two of us could finally be happy again.

**What'd you guys think? The chapters are gonna get better- especially since she hasn't met any of the other guys yet. And we all know they're great fun! :) Sorry it took me longer than I thought to post it. I get so distracted- I swear I have a mild form of ADD. xD Review and let me know whatcha think!**

**~Sapphire Sunsets**


	3. Introductions

**I know it's been a while, guys. I got a review that asked if I could write more, so I whipped this up really quick. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this, and was about to put it on hiatus, but I wanted to give my reviewer what they wanted. So here it is!**

Chapter 3- Introductions

I woke up from my dream, my heart racing. My eyes traced the dark room for anything strange. I'm usually not much of a light sleeper, but something had happened that wrenched me out of my dream. It was then that I noticed my backpack had slipped from my desk chair. It laid lifeless on the floor, items spread in a little arc around it.

I laid back down, my head resting softly on the pillow. My heartbeat was slowly returning to a normal rate. I looked at my clock. It was about 2:30 in the morning.

I turned on my side, willing my brain to shut down again, so I could fall back asleep. Maybe I could even get back into the dream I was having. It was getting harder to remember. There was a camera... And a train. _Sleep_, I told myself.

-x-

This time when I awoke, the room was filled with light from the open window above my desk. My room looked the same as when I woke early in the morning. I willed myself to get out of bed and clean the mess my fallen backpack had made.

With a jolt, I remembered I was gonna get together with the guy from algebra and his friends. I finished cleaning and threw on some clean clothes. Deciding to worry about my hair, I headed downstairs, where my mom was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey, honey. I left you some pancake batter if you want it." My mom smiled at me from behind her book.

"Thanks." I returned the smile and dug out the clean pan for the container of batter that was on the counter. "Is it okay if I go meet some friends?"

"Oh, sure." She sounded a bit surprised. I guess she didn't think I would make friends so quickly. "I told you you'd like it here."

After I had made some pancakes, I headed back upstairs and finished getting ready. I braided my chestnut hair and stuffed some money and my house key in my pocket. When I got downstairs, I saw Preston walking up the driveway. "Mom, he's here." I walked to the front door, and she smiled at me from the couch, which wasn't too far away.

She closed her book and stood up, still wearing that goofy smile. "You didn't tell me your friend is a he!"

"Mom!" I gave her a glare and put a finger to my mouth, telling her to stop talking. She smirked and raised her hands, as if claiming she was innocent. Preston knocked on the door, and I opened it, giving him a smile. "Alright, well, I'll see you later, Mom."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

I motioned for Preston to come in, and he tentatively stepped through the door and into our living room. "Mom, this is Preston. Preston, this is my mom." I said quickly.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at Preston.

"You too." He returned the smile.

"I'll be back later." I told my mom, as Preston and I walked outside. Once we had gotten to the bottom of the driveway, I apologized. "Sorry about that. My mom is... Well, my mom."

Preston laughed. "That's fine. My mom is like that too. She seemed really nice though."

Preston lead me through the town, and told me everyone was meeting at the diner. He gave me a run-down of who everyone was and what they were like, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep them straight until I had a face to link them to. "Oh, and just a warning- they're very... Outspoken."

I smiled. "That's okay. My friends were like that too."

Preston opened the door for me and I walked inside the diner. He took the lead and led me to the group of guys by the window, who one by one began to quiet and look at Preston and me as we came closer. There were four guys in the booth, two on each side. Preston sat down next to a tall guy wearing glasses and introduced me.

"This is Heather. She just moved here and I thought she could get to know everybody." He smiled at everybody.

"Hi guys." I waved and sat down awkwardly across from Preston and next to another guy with long brown hair.

"Oh, so _this_ is Heather." The guy with the long blond hair smirked at Preston. He turned to me. "I'm Cary. But I'm sure you knew that already."

The one with the glasses nodded at me. "I'm Martin." From the end of my side of the booth, I heard a, "Charles." And the guy I was sitting next to smiled. "I'm Joe."

They turned their attention back to each other. I felt a lot better when they weren't all staring at me. I didn't want to look like an idiot. It sounded like they were talking about a movie. "I was thinking maybe we could do zombies." Charles informed the booth.

"Ooh, could I be the zombie?!" Cary yelled, grinning. "I bet I'd make an awesome zombie."

"I figured you would say that. I planned out roles, I just have to get the script all typed out."

"Are you guys making a movie?" I asked, suddenly.

"Obviously." Charles scoffed. Preston shot him a glare. "Sorry..." Charles muttered.

"It's fine. That's a neat idea. My friends back home and I always wanted to make a movie."

"Would you want to be a part of it?" Joe asked me.

"Hey! It's my movie!" Charles shouted. "You can't just invite people in."

"Oh, come on. What's the worse she could do? Blow up the footage?"

"That's my job!" Cary said and began laughing, until Charles glared at him. Cary shrugged. "It is..."

"That's okay, you guys. You can make your movie, I don't need to intrude." I smiled at them. I didn't add that I really wanted to do it. I'm sure it'd be tons of fun.

"She doesn't have to be in it. She could just watch us." Martin suggested.

"Maybe she could help Joe with make-up and costumes." Preston offered.

"Guys, it's okay." I smiled.

"If I say yes to her, will you all shut up and let me talk?" Charles asked, agitated. Everybody nodded. "Fine, you're in. Don't expect a part."

"Yes, sir." I grinned at the rest of the guys and mouthed _thank you_. Preston smiled back.

Charles began talking more about the movie and where they were going to shoot it and lots of other stuff while I sneaked fries from Joe's plate. It sounded like a good idea for a movie. And they were taking this really seriously- this was the reel deal. **(A/N: I couldn't resist a pun. Sorry guys. xD ) **I was getting excited.

The only thing was the one scene where they were at a train station. It sounded like Charles wanted us to sneak out in the middle of the night to shoot it. A few of us protested, but since Charles was the director, he told us to shut up. And that was that. I just couldn't shake the feeling that this meeting wasn't gonna end well...

**Sorry it wasn't very eventful. I just wanted to get something out. I'm still not totally sure what I want to do with this story. Do you guys want me to continue? Review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate it. :)**

**~Sapphire Sunsets**


	4. Strange Occurances

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews! You make me feel so loved! I hope you guys like this chapter. :)**

Chapter 4- Strange Occurances

"Well, that was fun." I laughed as Preston and I left the diner and began walking home. We had finished our meal and decided to meet up at the Kaznyk house tomorrow for more planning to iron out the plot and stuff. Preston offered to walk me home again so I wouldn't get lost.

"Is that sarcasm?" He looked at me. I smiled and shook my head. "Good. Don't mind Charles. He can be a jerk, but he is a really good director."

"It's cool how serious he takes it though. I can tell it means a lot."

The two of us walked through the streets as he showed me places throughout the town, like the supermarket, the water tower and the police station, where Joe's dad works. Then we reached a four way street and he asked me which way I thought my house was. I guessed left, and he responded by laughing and pulling me straight, across the street.

"I'm sorry! I've only been here a few days and I have a horrible sense of direction!" I laughed and softly hit his arm.

"Well, didn't you notice we walked south? The sun was still rising left of us, which means the east was to our left. So we walked south." Preston looked over at me. I stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. He noticed I stopped walking and turned back to look at me. Then he smiled. "I guess not."

I laughed and caught up to him, and we continued our walk home. When we reached my street, he declined my offer to walk home by myself. He was such a sweet guy, I had to admit. I turned to face him when we reached my driveway. "I can take it from here."

"Alright. So I'll walk you tomorrow, too? Same time?" Preston asked me.

"Sure." I grinned. He began to turn, but I grabbed his arm. "Preston? Thank you. For everything." I pulled him into a hug. After a moment of shock, he returned it.

I waved to him as he headed back down the street, and watched him turn the corner. The front door was unlocked and I let myself in to find my mom sitting in the kitchen, phone in hand. She was twisting the cord around her fingers and biting her lip to keep from smiling. She hadn't seen me, so I shut the door softly behind me to hear what she was saying.

"Tuesday sounds great." She paused. "I will meet you there." Another few seconds of silence. "Alright, bye." She jumped off the chair and gently hung the phone on the receiver. Her eyes met mine.

"You have a date, don't you?" I asked incredulously. A smile grew onto my face. Her face turned a bright red as she nodded. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled and ran over and wrapped my arms around her, giving her a bear hug. "Who is it?"

"His name is Aaron. He works at the police station." My mom returned the hug and turned to the refrigerator. "I, uh, kinda spilled coffee on him the other day."

"That's adorable!" I squealed, beaming. I was ecstatic that my mom was happy. She was such a good person, it was time the good karma came back around. Maybe our luck would change.

"How was _your _day?" My mom turned around to face me, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Good, actually. I'm gonna be in a movie." I smiled.

"Sounds fun! What's it about?"

"Zombies."

The smile on her face faltered for a split second, then she laughed. "It should be good, then. My little baby's gonna be a movie star." She skipped over and ruffled my hair. I groaned.

"Oh, mom."

-x-

The weekend had passed quickly; the meeting at Charles's house had gone smoothly and my mom had gotten a new outfit for her date with the mysterious Aaron. Her newfound joy radiated from her, and I couldn't help but feel happy when I was around her. I didn't have any more strange dreams, so I figured that one night was just a fluke.

Monday came too quick, as school began again for the week. The first part of the day was a hazy blur, mostly because I wasn't totally awake. By lunchtime, I was re-energized and ready to tackle what was left of the day. Before I could make it to my lonely little corner home, Preston flagged me over.

We all fit neatly at the lunch table, myself in the empty spot Preston had created next to him. After Cary had excitedly told us about the fireworks he had brought from the guy down the street, Martin entertained us with an interesting observation.

"Have you guys noticed how weird Mr. Woodward's been acting?" He asked, leaning in towards the group, hushing his voice so the whole cafeteria didn't hear.

"Like, how he seems really skittish?" Preston asked.

"Exactly." Joe pointed at Preston. "The other day, in the middle of a lesson, he just stopped talking and scribbled something on a piece of paper. And then he folded and taped it shut, and put it in his locked briefcase." He sat back, nodding, like we wouldn't believe him.

"I thought he was always like that." I shrugged. "He seemed very scattered when I talked to him the first time. Some people are just like that."

"Yeah, but usually he's very rational and thorough and normal. This is kinda strange." Cary interjected.

"Maybe he's an alien, and the government is catching onto him." Charles said, unamused by the whole conversation. "Or maybe he's a zombie, just waiting for his next victim."

There was a chorus of no ways and scoffs. "We definitely would've figured_ that _out by now." Cary rolled his eyes at Charles.

The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch, as we all gathered our things. I threw all my trash on my lunch tray and grabbed my backpack from underneath my seat as almost everyone left the table. Everyone was rushing towards the doors to get to their next class, but as I stood up, I noticed Charles only half-heartedly pull his backpack over his shoulders. I followed his eyes to a pretty blonde in our grade, who I recognized from English class.

As I walked past Charles to throw out my trash, I whispered to him, "She's pretty." I hurried away before he could yell at me and when I was almost out the doors I turned around. His face seemed downcast as he made his way towards the trash cans.

-x-

The doorbell rang. Even though I was lying on the couch, my mom ran down the stairs and sprinted to the door, an impressive feat in heels. "I got it!" She shouted, not noticing I was about ten feet away. The purple dress she was wearing had a sweetheart neckline and went down to her knees, and she had a black sweater around her shoulders.

But to my surprise, there was a girl who looked to be in high school standing on the doorstep. "You did not." I stated simply, glaring at my mom. She smiled at the girl and invited her inside.

"Hi, I'm Kara." She smiled, her green eyes twinkling. Straight red hair fell down to her shoulders.

"Heather." I did my best to return the smile.

"Honey, Kara will watch you tonight while I'm gone. I should be back around eleven." My mom grinned and kissed my hair, before waving and heading out the door, leaving me alone with my babysitter.

"Alright, I know you don't want a babysitter, so I'm just gonna stay in here and work on my homework." Kara motioned to the living room. "You can do whatever, as long as you don't get hurt."

"Oh, okay, thanks." I said, and headed into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. Once it was finished, I sat at the island, on one of our stools. I noticed Kara hunched over a book, intently reading. "What are you reading?" I shouted over to her, trying to start conversation.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just palm reading and stuff. I met somebody who could do it, and I thought it'd be neat to learn myself." She explained, turning to face me.

"That's awesome! Could you read mine?" I asked, excited. My sandwich was left on the table as I ran over to her.

"Well, I could try. You would be my first try though." Kara motioned for me to sit next to her, and we turned to gave each other. She gently took my hand, and held it out in front of her. A silence filled the room as her pleasant expression faded into blankness as she concentrated on the lines running along my hands. She traced the lines with delicate fingers. "That's strange..." She muttered, so low I could barely make it out.

"What? What's strange?" I asked frantically, beginning to assume the worst.

"Shh." Kara put a finger to her lips while still stating at my open hand. "I see danger." She cross referenced something on my hand to a page in her book. "Something traumatic will unfold before you."

I stared at her incredulously. My breath hitched in my throat and I barely squeaked out, "When?"

Kara's eyes were huge as she stared, fixated, on my palm. Then without warning, she shook her head slightly, and her pupils shrank back to a normal size. She looked like she had just woken up from a trance. "I-I'm sorry." She murmured in a voice barely above a whisper and pushed my hand away. "I'm obviously not very good at this." Her eyes never met mine.

"That's okay..." I muttered, awkwardly standing and walking back to my sandwich. I turned, and saw Kara hunched over, staring at her own hands. No emotion was displayed on her face. My movements were awkward and jerky as I attempted to convince myself that she was just a rookie, and I would be fine. Psychics are all phony, anyway. I mean, please. How could they see the future? Right?

**Alright, guys. First I wanna say I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't know I was gonna put as much in this chapter as I did, and I meant to get it out before I went on vacation, but I didn't finish in time. My updates shouldn't be too spread apart from now on. Hopefully school won't be that annoying for the first couple months. (Wish me luck. I need it.)**

**And secondly, you guys are amazing! I didn't imagine getting near the number of reviews I got over the past weeks. Thank you SO much! I'm doing this for you guys. :) Keep up the amazingness, it means so much! Thank you to all. :)**

**The next chapter should hopefully be out soon. :)**

**~Sapphire Sunsets**


End file.
